


Job Well Done

by Peppermint_is_Green



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, But I'm still cool with platonic, But don't say I didn't warn you, Established Relationship, First time writing such, I just want these two happy, I've fallen into the hole that is BruJay, M/M, My gosh these tags, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_is_Green/pseuds/Peppermint_is_Green
Summary: Jason gets his reward for a job well done. Atop the batmobile in that quiet space that's always been theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after RHATO Rebirth #6...and thus supposedly canon compliant. (Haha. As if)
> 
> I'll still write them as platonic in other fics but I have moods.
> 
> No beta. It was just supposed to be smut but they ended up talking...ish. and then I learn they've always been a thing...

 

"No really, where is he?"

"With a mutual friend." Jason had already finished off his meal and casually began removing his gloves and jacket. Bruce, he noted was already done with his as well and was just as casually taking a drink as he watched him.

Raising only a brow at him while he took off his shin guards and boots, he tossed them over to the side. Jason then leaned back over the hood of the batmobile, hands flat behind him raising him up, legs spread out.

"I don't think I should be doing all the work, yeah?"

"Hmm." Bruce placed his empty drink aside. "You're right. You did do a good job after all." Jason had to swallow at the look he was getting. The fire that he knew was only for him. _Yes. Yes. Yes,_ was all he kept thinking.

"And I'm still thirsty." Bruce leaned over him, a hand sliding up and down the inside of his thigh. His belt was being removed by the other and then it was opening his jeans. "Still hungry." Jason gave a gasp at the cold air and then a groan when that warm hand began stroking him.

"Y-yeah, well…why don't you just eat me up th-fuck!"

Bruce took him in his mouth before moving back up to give the head a lick then doing the same on the rest of him.

_Oh god_. Fingers carding Bruce's hair, Jason watched that mouth do what he wanted and eat him up. Jason loved the wet sounds, loved knowing Bruce still wanted him. He tried his best not to just slam his hips up. This was his reward. Fuck if he was gonna have it end too fast. It had been so long already.

With a sudden wet pop, Bruce growled while Jason gave a whine at the loss and then a shiver at his tone. "I want to see all of you Jason."

Taking a breath, he began removing his armor. The cold air didn't really matter since he was feeling hot enough to be on fire. Bruce was watching him, looking at every inch of skin being exposed like he wanted to bite it, mark it as his own. _Fuck yes please,_  was all Jason could think when he discarded his armor and undershirt with the rest of his clothes.

When he moved to strip his jeans, Bruce grabbed his legs and hooked them around his waist. Jason automatically latched onto him in surprise. Getting a kiss that had him reeling, he sighed when they broke off for air and Bruce took off the cape and laid it on the hood before leaning forward and laying his lover back on top.

Jason gave a breathy laugh. "So considerate." He gave a moan when Bruce kissed him again and then gave a stuttered breath and little hisses with each bite and lave of his tongue from his throat down to his shoulder. Bruce took in a nipple while the other received a little twist. He arched upward. Loving this too. "Oh god. Yeah. Just mark me up."

When Bruce moved back, Jason took a moment to just breathe before he quickly removed his jeans, briefs and all, and said, "I can be considerate too you know."

Bruce had begun removing the upper half of his suit when he froze at the words. At Jason lying back on the hood of the car, fully naked. Panting as he rubbed himself and then spread his legs indecently wide.

Breathing deep, Bruce moved quickly, removing his utility belt (but not before taking out the lube in one of the pockets) and pushing off the upper armor and opening up the rest of the suit below.

He gave a smirk at the gasp Jason gave. It had been a while since he heard that. Knew that look in his eye. Knew how Jason would feel with his mouth on him. Knew how good he was at sucking him. At allowing Bruce to use him as fast and as hard as he wanted.

_Later. Definitely_.

Jason saw the promise in his eyes and couldn't help the moan that came out. "Fuck, Bruce. Get in me already." He moved to continue stroking himself when Bruce held his wrist down.

"Patience." Bruce kissed him. Fucked his mouth hard and had him panting and whining before finally, _finally_ moving his lubed up hands to his entrance and- "What?"

Jason smirked. "Told-" Damn his voice was wrecked. "Told you I was considerate." He knew exactly what it was Bruce was touching. He'd been yearning for this so much that he'd prepped himself before their meet up. The buttplug was well lubricated and had been rubbing him with each movement since earlier. Riding the motorcycle had been like wearing a dn vibrator. But he'd wanted Bruce in him as fast as possible.

"Hmm." Jason expected Bruce to remove it and put himself inside. Instead, he began moving the plug and his fingers.

"Oh fuck," he gasped. Thrusting down on those movements, Jason felt the heat spread and rise even higher. "B," he moaned. "B-Bruce."

Smiling, Bruce listened to him keen, gasps turning into long moans, listened some more before removing the plug but still only went back to using his fingers despite Jason's pleading ("Please. Please. Please, B. Want you"). Admiring how open he was. All for him. Only him.

Still ignoring his cries, Bruce moved to mouth at Jason's cock instead. Licking the underside and then lightly scraping his teeth on him. At the same time, his fingers finding just the right spot in him and he soon had the young man moaning breathlessly. He loved seeing Jason panting and writhing for him. Missed seeing him so debauched. _Mine_. The thought came out harshly. Bruce watched Jason squirm, saw his hands grip the cape tightly, saw him spread his legs wider, felt him shudder with his touch.

Jason was trembling so hard and felt so fucking used as he thrust himself into that warm mouth and down on those fingers. But it still wasn't enough. He wanted more. Needed more. "Bruce. Please. I need you. Need you. I need you."

When Bruce looked up, he shivered. Jason was looking at him so longingly, so desperately. He knew how easy it would be for him to anything to Jason. And that Jay would let him. It felt so good and a little terrifying to know that. Still...

_Mine_ , Bruce thought as he stood up. _Mine_ , as he pulled his lovers legs closer, hooked them over his arms and spread him as wide he could go. He wanted to see. Aligning his cock to the young man's entrance, he thrust fast and hard. All the way, feeling and hearing that slap of skin on skin. Saw his hips slam into Jason's. Heard his lover keen at the motion. Felt him tremble with want. _Mine_.

"Bruce…" He looked up and saw Jason, saw that mess of hair sticking to his forehead, saw the flush on his cheeks, stared at his mouth so red from the kissing, saw it part and gasp out his name over and over with each thrust. Saw his eyes dazed with emotion and so much want.

"Harder. Please. More. Please, Bruce. Bruce."

Jason was feeling so _full._  Each thrust bringing him closer to heaven. Closer to his lover. Back arching, head tossed back, Jason imagined the stars getting closer. Reaching out blindly, he felt fingers cross with his. Felt them hold him closer. Bruce was everywhere now. In him. On top of him, lips scraping, biting and sucking at his stretched out neck.

"You're mine, Jay," he heard him say. Over and over. After every thrust. So slow but hard and filling him up so much. Every kiss. Every mark he left on him. Every bruise he gave him as he held him. It almost too much.

"Yours. Always yours," Jason whispered back.

With a growl, Bruce pulled back enough to grab Jason's cock and time his thrusts with each stroke. Felt Jason's thighs start to clench same as his entrance did on his cock. Both panting as they got closer and closer to their climax.

"Come for me, Jay."

He did. Jason saw and felt like he'd ran straight into those stars above and into their blinding light. Heard himself shout out his lover's name.

Bruce watched him. "Perfect. You're perfect. So beautiful, Jay." He rode him harder soon after. Thrusts faster now, no rhythm except to the beat of his pounding heart, of his want for this boy who'd always meant so much to him. "Jay," he repeated. And kept repeating till he came.

The rush of heat filling him up warmed his body, the words Bruce kept saying through his orgasm till the end warmed his face and his heart as Bruce stroked him through it. His face, his side, his arms and legs till he lay on top of him, out of breath like he himself still was.

After, still taking deep breaths, Bruce raised himself up and leaned in to kiss him. Jason felt suddenly shy from the attention. The kiss was nothing like earlier. This was soft, almost sweet in its tenderness.

"Going soft on me, old man?" Bruce lifted a brow at the double entendre as he pulled out of Jason. Who couldn't help but give a little whine at the loss of it. Damn.

Bruce smirked. Jason shivered, from the look and then from the cold. He let Bruce help him up and get his clothes for him. Shivering still with each touch as Bruce helped dress him. Helped wipe off the sticky cum on his abs. He had to know it wasn't just because of the cold air now.

Once able to stand back up, Jason was surprised when Bruce held his cheek lightly in his gauntleted hands and kissed him again. Same one like earlier.

_Dammit_. He'd expected a job well done fuck not a fuck with feelings. He knew he was blushing. Not just from this kiss but also from remembering Bruce and his possessive words. At his own reply to them.

"It's cold out." Maybe talking about the weather would help bring back some mundane and change where this was going.

"Hmm." Bruce stepped back but only just enough to not let him feel crowded. But still enough to feel and know how close they were. "Maybe you'd like to be somewhere warm then."

_Oh boy_. Jason bit his lip. He couldn't stop the shiver at those words. Returning home. To his bed. Their bed. How he wanted it so much. Was this really okay though?

"Jay."

Jason had been looking at anything but Bruce till he heard him. Heard the want in his voice. Looking up he saw Bruce, suited back up but with the cowl still down and looking at him like…like he'd meant it all. Every word he'd said earlier. Not just the invitation but everything before it. And he knew he'd meant his own as well.

_Oh fuck it._ He was going to be away for some time with Artemis and the little big blue anyway. He could have this. And if it meant calming the urge to run (he tried not think about how emotions made him act like Bruce. Though his thing was running and not compartmentalizing). If it meant satisfying his equal urge to stay (he tried not to think about how the manor was indeed fast becoming home for him once again...how scary it was that maybe it wouldn't last or that maybe it would)…

"Okay." Jason tried not to see how happy that made Bruce. How happy _he_  was knowing he caused that. Damn.

He'd still leave after. And when he came back…well, he'd see what urge wins out then. But for tonight. He'd stay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> B always struck me as possesive. And Jay as someone who secretly likes it because it just means that he's just that important.


End file.
